


Разрешение

by CommanderShally, WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bottom neil
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021
Summary: — Пойдем, — произносит Он, и Нил сейчас готов идти за ним хоть на край света. Куда угодно, лишь бы Он не отпускал его руку.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты 4 LVL WTF Nolan Brothers 2021





	Разрешение

— Долго будешь круги вокруг него наворачивать?

— Отстань, Айвз, ты сам знаешь, что к чему.

— Я поставил двадцатку, что ты не удержишься, — Айвз смеется на том конце провода, и Нилу хочется бросить трубку.

— Передавай Уилер, что она выиграет, — Нилу хочется послать Айвза куда подальше, но сейчас он не может позволить себе такой роскоши. Возможно, совсем скоро ему понадобится помощь «кавалерии», и ссориться с Айвзом себе дороже.

— Ты еще не планируешь нас вызывать? — Айвз спрашивает так, будто знает гораздо больше Нила, и это раздражает. Нил второй человек в «Доводе» после _Него_ и привык к тому, что знает все и обо всех.

— Пока нет, — резко отвечает Нил и бросает трубку.

Однако раздражение никуда не девается. Черт бы побрал Айвза и его намеки! Ведь он прекрасно знает, как Нилу тяжело находиться рядом с _Ним_ в этом временном потоке и не иметь возможности рассказать все.

— Кто звонил? — спрашивает _Он_ , выходя из ванной комнаты. От _Него_ пахнет гостиничным мылом, и Нил проклинает Айвза еще раз, потому что одного-единственного намека хватило, чтобы раззадорить воображение.

И память.

— Как нос? — Нил игнорирует вопрос про телефонный разговор, переводя все внимание на ту пару тумаков, что _Он_ получил от Волкова на яхте Сатора.

— Заживают потихоньку, — _Он_ пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд, словно такое внимание Нила смущает его. Нилу кажется это забавным.

Таллин за окном встречает утро, сегодня им предстоит длинный и напряженный день — ведь нужно сделать все так, чтобы Сатор не получил плутоний.

— Готов? — Нил подбирает пиджак с кровати и кивает в сторону двери.

— Да, дай мне пять минут и выходим.

***

Блуждания по городу выматывают. Особенно если необходимо при этом продумать миллион деталей и умудриться не записать их нигде, кроме как в собственном разуме. _Он_ с этим справляется вполне успешно — Нил немного удивляется, но ловит себя на мысли, что это одна из тех вещей, которые ему в _Нем_ жутко нравятся.

А потом Нил одергивает себя в очередной раз, когда слишком засматривается на _Него_.

Нужно контролировать себя, но каждый час в _Его_ обществе бьет по самообладанию Нила почти наповал. Невыносимо находиться рядом с тем, кого любишь, но к кому не можешь прикоснуться или хотя бы вслух выразить свои чувства.

— Мне кажется, нам стоит зайти перекусить, — предлагает Нил, когда в желудке уже очевидно начинает урчать. Они находят небольшое кафе буквально в квартале от гостиницы. Вечер начинает спускаться на Таллин, услужливо пряча в приглушенном освещении не совсем платонические взгляды Нила.

Внутри кафе все становится еще сложнее, потому что крошечный столик между _Ним_ и Нилом плевать хотел на личное пространство, а бокал водки с тоником заканчивается слишком быстро.

— Что будешь пить? — спрашивает Нил, когда спустя полчаса после того как они зашли в кафе _Он_ так ничего и не заказал из напитков. — Опять колу?

 _Он_ улыбается. Нил больно прикусывает внутреннюю сторону левой щеки. Утренний разговор с Айвзом не идет и головы. Черт бы побрал правила «Довода» и миллион обещаний, которые Нил дает _другому Ему_ перед тем, как отправился на эту миссию.

— Думаю, могу позволить себе бокал виски, — тихо произносит _Он_ и Нил чувствует, как у него ползут брови вверх от удивления. — Что? Можно сказать, сейчас мы не на работе.

Нил не знает, что сказать. Водка уже слегонца ударяет ему в голову, он не пьян, но его состояние вряд ли можно назвать абсолютно трезвым.

Бокал с темной жидкостью оказывается на столике перед _Ним;_ Нил не может оторвать взгляда от того, как _Он_ пьет.

— Что? — спрашивает _Он_ , замирая с виски в руках.

— Что? — повторяет Нил, почти не думая. Только через секунду он осознает, что практически не моргал, наблюдая за _Ним_.

— Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

— Как? — Нил знает, что ему не идет строить из себя дурака. А еще он прекрасно понимает, что напротив сидит человек, закончивший подготовку в ЦРУ и способный распознать, ну или хотя бы заподозрить ложь в любом состоянии.

Но вместо ответа на вопрос _Он_ отводит взгляд в сторону и снова улыбается. А Нил еще раз проклинает Айвза, который вложил ему в голову шальную мысль о том, что хватит тратить время впустую, потому что именно этого бесценного ресурса у них осталось не так уж и много.

— Я смотрю на тебя как влюбленный? — Нил сам не верит тому, что произносит. Просто в какой-то момент в его голове щелкает переключатель, и функция «думать прежде чем говорить» вырубается начисто.

— Да, — _Он_ кивает и им обоим становится смешно. Официантка приносит на место пустых заполненные бокалы, но никто из них больше не пьет. Потому что зачем прерывать интересный разговор паузами на еду и напитки?

— Что есть, то есть? — спокойно отвечает Нил и, кажется, они оба не воспринимают этот разговор всерьез. _Он_ продолжает улыбаться, и блеск его темных глаз, и более расслабленное состояние явно вызваны бокалом виски. Нил приходит к мысли, что таким _Его_ он еще не видел, но ему нравится.

А еще Нил понимает, что невыносимо хочет _Его_ поцеловать и, наверное, умрет на месте, если не сделает этого.

Но никаких действий не предпринимает. Чертовы правила и обещания давят сверху, и Нил в надежде заглушить их делает еще один большой глоток из своего бокала. А потом они уходят из кафе.

Вечерний Таллин выглядит волшебно и один квартал до гостиницы кажется слишком короткой дистанцией для вечерней прогулки. Нилу не хочется возвращаться в номер, оставаться один на один со своими чувствами и невозможностью их высказать. И осознанием, что утро все равно настанет и им придется возвращаться к работе, шестеренки будут вращаться и стрелки часов неумолимо приближают их к разлуке…

И прежде чем Нил почти отдается желанию сбежать подальше хоть на полчаса остановить движение вселенной _Он_ берет его за руку — настойчиво и без какого-либо предупреждения.

Нил опускает взгляд и с удивлением смотрит туда, где их пальцы переплетаются; в теплом свете уличных фонарей контраст их кожи кажется почти нереальным. А потом поднимает голову и, явно недоумевая, смотрит на _Него_.

— Пойдем, — произносит _Он,_ и Нил сейчас готов идти за ним хоть на край света. Куда угодно, лишь бы _Он_ не отпускал его руку.

Они идут до гостиницы чрезвычайно медленно, хотя на самом деле прошло минут десять максимум. В лифте они молчат, не произносят ни слова пока шагают по коридору, и все это время их пальцы все еще в замке.

 _Он_ замирает на мгновение напротив двери в номер Нила, поворачивается, и они встречаются взглядами.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Нил и сам не совсем понимает, о чем именно. Любой алкоголь из него уже выветрился, сейчас он отдает отчет своим действиям и знает, что ответит за них по всей строгости, когда придет момент.

— Хорошо, — _Он_ опять улыбается и на _Его_ лице кроме сложно различимого румянца вспыхивает что-то еще, что Нил не в состоянии разобрать.

Дверь в _Его_ номер закрывается за ними, и они наконец-то остаются наедине в полумраке.

Нил громко выдыхает, закрывает глаза и прикосновение рук разрывается.

— Почему ты выглядишь так, будто ждешь… разрешения? — спрашивает _Он_. Нил поднимает веки, смотрит на Него и понимает, что его раскусили. Все именно так и есть. Нил ждет, когда ему скажут «можно, делай со мной что хочешь». Нил просто физически не может позволить себе что-то лишнее, пока _Он_ не разрешит.

Неужели Нил настолько верен _Ему_? Настолько послушен?

Кажется, _Он_ понимает все по лицу Нила, потому что в следующее мгновение оказывается возле порога спальни и спокойно произносит:

— Разрешаю.

Нил чувствует себя так, будто у него расправляются крылья. Он подходит к _Нему,_ осторожно приближается, словно боясь обжечься и наконец-то целует. Лучший момент последних дней становится еще слаще, когда _Он_ начинает отвечать. Когда _Его_ руки оказываются у Нила на пояснице, в волосах, под рубашкой.

Нил нетерпелив и ему хочется взять все и сразу, как будто в любой момент _Он_ может сказать «нет» и все кончится. Приходится забить на дыхание, на удобство, на чертовы пуговицы и выпутывать себя из одежды чуть ли не с боем, лишь бы не потратить хоть одну миллисекунду на промедление.

— Полегче, — _Он_ почти смеется, когда Нил толкает его на кровать, а сам оказывается сверху. — Я никуда не убегу.

Хотелось бы прокомментировать это утверждение, но Нил слишком занят тем, чтобы выпутать из одежды уже _Его_. Боже, как он истосковался по возможности касаться _Его_ — Нил чуть ли не стонет, когда ему наконец-то удается ощутить такое привычное тепло.

Но еще более приятно осознавать, что _Он_ лежит под Нилом абсолютно обнаженный и возбужденный. Черт возьми, Нил от одной мысли о том, что сейчас сможет снова почувствовать _Его_ в себе, едва не кончает. Нетерпение и желание становятся почти болезненными: Нил не помнит, когда у него в последний раз так стояло. Чтобы аж неприятно было касаться.

Нужно что-то сделать и прямо сейчас — Нил ловит себя на мысли, что ему нечем себя смазать. Последний час он был слишком занят собственными чувствами и из его головы напрочь вылетают такие простые детали, без которых ну никак не обойтись.

— Никуда не уходи, — Нил нехотя встает с кровати, почти отрывает себя от _Него_ и быстро направляется в ванную комнату. Исследовать содержимое шкафчика в надежде что там будет хоть что-то, подходящее на роль смазки.

Нил возвращается в спальню не с пустыми руками и замирает на пороге, наткнувшись на то, как _Он,_ лежа на боку, подперев голову, смотрит прямо на него. Нил никак не может не пройтись взглядом по _Его_ телу и остановиться ниже пояса.

 _Он,_ кажется, все понимает — в том числе какое действие оказывает вид его эрекции на Нила, поэтому довольно улыбается и кивает. Нил забирается на кровать и снова седлает _Его_ бедра.

— Продолжим? — спрашивает _Он,_ и Нил кивает. Почти сразу же после этого вопроса он чувствует _Его_ руки у себя на пояснице, на ягодицах, а потом и на члене. Нил стонет _Ему_ в губы и едва сдерживается от того, чтобы не рухнуть в оргазм.

Не сейчас. Еще слишком рано. Нил ждет десерт.

Раздобытый в ванной то ли крем, то ли гель оказывается достаточно скользким, и Нил тратит на подготовку совсем немного времени. Он больше не может ждать — если будет оттягивать главное действие слишком долго, то просто перегорит.

 _Он_ наблюдает за всем, что делает Нил, с нескрываемым любопытством и вожделением во взгляде. Хотя более красноречивым является _Его_ стояк, который головкой упирается Нилу в бедро, словно поддразнивая, оставляя влажные следы.

У Нила почти сводит руку от нетерпения, он понимает, что будет больно, но отбрасывает крем в сторону и смазанной ладонью перехватывает _Его_ член — тот выскальзывает и поддается только со второго раза.

Нил направляет член в себя, почти не дышит и не отводит взгляда от _Его_ лица.

— Боже… — выдыхает _Он_ , когда Нил насаживается полностью. — Ты чокнутый, Нил…

Нил выпрямляется, принимает наиболее устойчивое положение — свое любимое и самое удобное, в каком находился уже неоднократно — и начинает двигаться. Он наконец-то получает то, чего хотел весь день с того самого разговора с Айвзом — трахнуть _Его_ , человека, который привел Нила в «Довод» и стал не просто начальником, но и лучшим другом, а затем и любимым.

Некоторое время в спальне не слышно ничего, кроме стонов и влажных шлепков кожи о кожу. Нил наконец-то позволяет себе не сдерживаться и начинает сбиваться с ритма, больше не в состоянии переносить возбуждение вперемешку с острым ощущением наполненности. _Он_ же идеально улавливает эту перемену в Ниле, подхватывает его и в какой-то момент они оказываются в противоположном положении — теперь Нил лежит на кровати.

 _Он_ кончает в Нила с громким стоном, пусть и пытаясь заглушить его, крепко стиснув зубы. Звук все равно вырывается, и Нил касается себя, делая лишь пару движений — этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы кончить.

Тишина воцаряется в спальне на мгновение и затем лишь тяжелое дыхание двух человек разрезает ее, а следом за ним и едва слышные звуки поцелуев.

Нил ловит себя на мысли, что после такой ночи можно и умереть.

***

 _Он_ уходит через шлюз в синей комнате, чтобы исправить то, что нельзя изменить. Нил знает, что в скором времени им придется вытаскивать _Его_ из какой-нибудь передряги — почти что традиция «Довода».

Как только переборка шлюза закрывается, Нил ловит на себе взгляд Айвза.

— Что? — спрашивает Нил.

— Сукин ты сын, Нил, — произносит Айвз и, улыбаясь, добавляет: — Уилер, ты должна мне двадцатку.

Нил едва может сдержать улыбку.


End file.
